List of Zettai Karen Children characters
This is a list of characters from the manga series Zettai Karen Children and its anime adaptation. B.A.B.E.L. The Children Supervisor: Kōichi Minamoto ; :Voiced by: Yuuichi Nakamura :The main protagonist. A normal human with abnormal high intelligence (in the pilot chapter, he is also an esper with level 7 negation of anti-esper powers). He is the first lieutenant workaholic field leader of "The Children" Special Esper Team, tasked with overseeing their day-to-day care and making sure they do not get too carried away when they are doing their jobs. Even as they mistreat him and generally give him super fits, the girls highly esteem Minamoto enough to ask the B.A.B.E.L. chief to be allowed to reside with him after he leads them in their introductory mission and protects Kaoru from her own out-of-control telekinesis. While he is quite courageous and sincere in his belief that the Children are little girls to be protected and cherished before they are Level 7 espers (which Shiho says are treated the same as mass-destruction weapons) and has grown to be very fond of them enough to spend time with them on diurnal outings, Minamoto has a hard time applying those life-equality ideals to Momotarou (who wrecks his apartment when Kaoru decides to nurse him back to health) and refraining from behaving toward his esper charges as if they are a bunch of brats (an accurate but counterproductive assessment). Minamoto generates quite a convoy of female admirers during the course of the series as he works to pre-empt the precognition of a mortal showdown with Kaoru in a war-torn city during Hyōbu's esper-led war against humans a decade in the future. Teaching Kaoru and her teammates to be responsible is one part of the solution and it is not out of the question for that to be said of Minamoto simply enjoying his life. While good-natured and tolerant for the most part, there are times when he is pushed over his limits and comically goes into a Fist of the North Star-inspired personality complete with quotes. After the timeskip, Minamoto is assigned as supervisor to several other teams who act as support – "The Shadows of the Children", along with "The Explorer" and "The Sleeping Snow White." ; :Future title: Queen of Catastrophe : :A ten-year-old Level 7 psychokinetic (the maximum esper potency designation), Kaoru is the reckless and zealous member of "The Children" Special Esper Team alongside Shiho and Aoi that often goes overkill with her psychic powers. It is explained at one point that it was Kaoru that approached Shiho and Aoi in friendship when she was given over to B.A.B.E.L. five years ago and has generally established herself as the leader of the group. Prior to Minamoto coming onto the scene, Kaoru and her teammates have been like a clique that has become a valued asset to B.A.B.E.L. that is its own worst enemy. Under Minamoto's leadership (which she rejected until Minamoto shielded her from her own out-of-control telekinesis shortly after they met), Kaoru has opened up to demonstrate that she is a dynamic tomboy with perverted oyaji-like tendencies that loves to have fun and keep Minamoto all to herself (the latter proclivity being tempered by that of her teammates). Even though the prospect of Minamoto resigning from B.A.B.E.L. and abandoning them causes Shiho's psychometry and Aoi's teleportation to go berserk to frightening effect, this same phenomenon is deadly if it is Kaoru's telekinesis that is going berserk because both her portal limiter and a fully powered-up ESP Counter Measure generator at close range will be overwhelmed and eventually destroyed. Kaoru's nuclear family is her elder sister Yoshimi and her mother Akie who are so devoted to their careers that they neglect to spend time with her because they are frightened of her powers. Even though she has yet to learn how to harbor it without acting upon it, Kaoru's affinity for gravure idol magazines being rooted in her admiration for her mother and elder sister is not unreasonable. Kaoru ages to 13 years old and starts junior high school with the other Children after the two year timeskip at the end of the anime and at the end of volume 15 of the manga. Her appearance changes slightly as she grows her hair longer. Her crush on Minamoto appears to have grown into deeper forms of love (although she does not seem to understand what it is) as she gets upset when Minamoto goes home for his marriage interview. ; :Future title: Lightspeed Goddess : :A ten-year-old esper with Level 7 teleportation capability, Aoi is the rational member of "The Children" Special Esper Team alongside Kaoru and Shiho that likes playing video games in her spare time. Like her teammates, Aoi is introduced at series inception as behaving in a somewhat cavalier manner that annoys her adult superiors. In the academic forum, Aoi's resentment of Kaoru and Shiho relying upon her so heavily instead of exerting a sincere effort to help themselves explodes into the fierce but fabricated accusation of being stuck with all of the work but none of the glory during their missions that is only extinguished during a solo mission with Minamoto (who was charged the delivery of a crucial and clandestine payload) that involved a dogfight against a quartet of homing missiles. While she generally understands that having Level 7 telekinesis used as an attack is frightening and very dangerous, Aoi has a hard time understanding the human dark side and why anyone would be apprehensive of espers whose powers are more for investigation/inspection although it is not inane or impossible for her to teleport a person into an inanimate object. It is explained briefly at one point that Aoi sees her origins in Kyoto which has its own local dialect, a feature of which is the honorific -han used in place of the standard -san. When she is angry or dead set on a mission that requires it, Aoi has demonstrated the capability to conduct 12,000 consecutive teleportation jumps before having to pause to recover herself. Unfortunately, this is of no utility against the P.A.N.D.R.A. teleporter Mio who uses distance-displacement portals as well as the conventional position displacement jumps that she herself practices. As a level 7 teleporter, she is very sensitive to hyperspace recognition and has shown to be capable of neutralising other espers' teleportation abilities to a certain extent and tracking teleporting espers in close by vicinities. Aoi ages to 13 years old and starts junior high school with the other Children after the two year timeskip at the end of the anime and at the end of volume 15 of the manga. Comically, Aoi is still concerned about her smaller chest size in comparison to the other two Children. ; :Future title: Untouchable Empress : :A ten-year-old esper with Level 7 psychometry, Shiho is the sarcastic, sharp-tongued and often childishly sadistic member of "The Children" Special Esper Team alongside Kaoru and Aoi. While initially not able to do much during missions aside from gathering information that is not immediately obvious from the environment, Shiho still supports her teammates by doing whatever she can – an act enhanced by wielding a pistol recently given to her by her father, which combined with her powers gives her supernatural accuracy. Keenly aware of the world having a dark side and the folly of accepting everything at face value, Shiho is the first to realize why Minamoto works so well with them (his exclusion from elementary school because of his high intelligence) when she psychometrically probes one of his yearbooks. Her insecurity diminishing under his leadership, Shiho is trying to refrain from psychometrically probing Minamoto as much as she did when she met him (though this is sometimes disregarded when the Children are keen to find out information such as Minamoto's old girlfriends). Shiho generally adds ancillary comments that either explain complex elements of the Zettai Karen Children universe or insinuate one person or another (usually Minamoto) into undergoing an embarrassing/painful reprisal (usually Kaoru's telekinesis). Shiho often shows a more grown-up personality than the other children which can sometimes lean toward the dark side. Due to her psychometry, Shiho has a large fear of the supernatural world, in particular, spirits and ghosts. Shiho ages to 13 years old and starts junior high school with the other Children after the two year timeskip at the end of the anime and at the end of volume 15 of the manga. Like Kaoru, Shiho's appearance changes slightly as she grows her hair longer. B.A.B.E.L. Headquarters ; : :The leader of B.A.B.E.L, he dotes on "The Children" all the time and spoils them rotten not realizing that this overindulgence is probably the reason for the bad behavior of "The Children". Taizō can and does point to Minamoto as the scapegoat for The Children's errancy and poor attitudes. Whether Taizō overindulges "The Children" because he really loves them or because he is frightened for his job/personal safety (after seeing Kaoru severely damage a shopping district trying to stop a criminal esper) remains to be seen; still, Taizō is extremely attached to Kaoru, Shiho, and Aoi (who are starting to realize that Taizō's intense affection for them is not entirely altruistic) and goes into a frenzy comparable to a Level 6 esper whenever he feels that "The Children" are in distress. ; : :Even if her job title is simply being Taizō's secretary or personal assistant, Kashiwagi is no exception to the sidekick/alter ego dynamic and is generally very handy to have around. It is very rare for either Taizō or Kashiwagi to be by themselves as Hyōbu demonstrates when he hypnotically emulates Kashiwagi to fool Minamoto at one point. Kashiwagi performs many roles as she accompanies Taizō which include assisting with visual aids during mission briefings and preventing Taizō from giving an order or making a decision whose aftermath would most likely be rather messy. ;Shūji Sakaki :Code name: The Explorator : :Dr. Shuuji Sakaki is the old-enough-to-know-better playboy psychometric physician of B.A.B.E.L. whose job it is to inspect espers at the conclusion of every mission as well as to take care of general medical needs. Before meeting Minamoto (who is originally a medical researcher before enrolling in an overseas supervisor course), Sakaki did not have anybody to understand him as a person and advocate for him. To compensate for this, he behaved like the typical sports jock—popular in school but dangerous if obstructed. Given how he had beaten up several people and how injured they were, it is not that unreasonable to speculate that Sakaki is very well-practiced in the martial arts and that it was probably in that forum that he discovered his psychometry and taught himself how to use it to his advantage. Fortunately, Sakaki saw fit to clean up his act after his Level 6 psychometry imports an admonishment to grow up from Minamoto even as he behaves as quite a lady's man. When charged the supervision of Kaoru and Shiho during Minamoto's convergent criminal quarry navigation mission in Kyoto, Sakaki demonstrates that he is a kid-at-heart as he competes with Shiho in a racing game (which he loses even though he uses every trick in the book to cheat) and in angling (Shiho teaching herself how to fish and successfully catching the quarry fish on her first try). They work together in repairing Professor Saisen's ruptured spleen and preparing the fish they caught into a tasty meal. ; :Code name: The Sleeping Snow White : :A girlish and playful energy vampire with eight decades of life under her belt and the capability to practice the same powers as Kaoru and her teammates that outranks Taizou who has established B.A.B.E.L. under her guidance, Fujiko awakens from her decade-long estivation when her former subordinate/kohai Kyousuke Hyōbu establishes the organization P.A.N.D.R.A. to effect his ultimate objective – an esper-led war against humans. Being of the sentiment that Minamoto's leadership philosophy/practice will lead to his esper charges becoming exactly what Hyōbu wants, Fujiko relieves Minamoto of his esper guardian duties to polish/refine him and generally shake things up not understanding that his relationship with Kaoru/Shiho/Aoi is a hybrid professional/family relationship. Fujiko believes in order for their relationship to become better, they (Minamoto moreso) must all see each other in a more intimate matter, much to Minamoto's disbelief. The Doubleface ;Natsuko Tokiwa : :Natsuko wields her Level 5 clairvoyance as one member of the Doubleface esper receptionist team alongside her partner Hotaru and is charged with identifying and intercepting possible incoming threats. Not only can she detect dangerous items such as packaged explosives or concealed personal weaponry, but Natsuko also can even tell if a visitor is in good hygienic repair. It would not be out of the question for Natsuko to use her clairvoyance to spy on a visitor during his time on the B.A.B.E.L. premises to ensure good behavior. She and Hotaru once threw cold water on Taizō when he was lusting after them during a tour of the B.A.B.E.L. facility to welcome Minamoto, indicating they might be young twenty-something adults. After the two year timeskip, Natsuko along with Hotaru have been moved onto the battlefield in support positions. ;Hotaru Nowaki : :Hotaru avails her Level 5 telepathy as the other member of The Doubleface esper receptionist team alongside her partner Natsuko. Hotaru is charged with reading the visitor's thoughts to determine whether or not they pose a threat to either the espers or B.A.B.E.L's other personnel. The infatuation that she and Natsuko share for Minamoto has ignited a low-level rivalry between the two even as they are often kept in the loop with all the drama involving Minamoto and his esper charges. Hotaru along with Natsuko have been moved onto the battlefield in support positions after the two-year timeskip, with their former occupation taken over by the elder Sasami sisters. The Wild Cat ; : :A sixteen-year-old Level 6 psychokinetic high-schooler originally known as "Kitty Cat", at the beginning Naomi's naive mistakes would make for a less-than-perfect working environment and would not be regarded as a laughing matter (either at the time or after the fact) under normal real-life circumstances. Naomi has built a solid four-year history with her supervisor Ichirō and seems to sincerely wants to do well for both herself and B.A.B.E.L.. However, during one of her missions when she is charged with stopping a psychic who uses his powers to molest women, she begins to have trouble using her powers and accidentally injures her supervisor. After training with the Children, she has a simulated duel with Kaoru acting exactly as the psychic she tried to stop. Naomi realizes that Ichirō's intense affection for her is not entirely the altruistic and professional working relationship that it is supposed to be. When they next meet the peeping esper, Naomi takes out both the esper and her somewhat perverted supervisor. It is at this point Naomi gains the nickname "Wild Cat", the rationale of which is demonstrated whenever Ichirō tries to manipulate Naomi and fails to keep his professional (and physical) distance. Unlike The Children, Naomi seems to be able to deactivate her limiter without Ichirou's assistance almost at will. Since Naomi tends to rush through all her enemies whenever she has to fight, it is not that much of a stretch to surmise that there is probably a time limit whose expiration automatically reactivates the limiter. Naomi ages to eighteen years old after the two year timeskip and starts college. In the omake pages, Naomi is introduced to her new kōhai, the younger Sasami twins, who are also under the care of supervisor Ichirō Tanizaki. ; : :Ichirō is the heavy-smoking thirty-six-year-old supervisor of Umegae Naomi. He has become extremely attached to his esper charge over the four years since her supernatural powers were discovered when she was twelve-years-old. While he has done a good job of administrating the development of Naomi's social character which has allowed the use of her telekinesis for constructive ends, Ichirō has also demonstrated signs of a lecherous personal agenda to refine Naomi into his "ideal woman". Despite having twice been on the receiving end of Naomi's telekinesis misfiring and her telekinetic exhortations to keep a professional distance, Ichirō has not been convinced to abandon his lecherous personal agenda and has a developed a masochistic facet to his obsessions. After the timeskip, in the omake pages, Ichirō becomes mentor to "The Little Mice." The Hound ; :Fifteen-year-old Akira wields his Level 4 metempsychosis as a member of The Hound Special Esper Team alongside his partner Hatsune. As has been demonstrated, Akira's metepsychosis works by interchanging his soul with that of any nearby organism and affords him several situational and structural advantages that his normal anthropoid form cannot. Unfortunately, there is an obstinate operating range beyond which Akira's metepsychotic subjugation will be disrupted and the interchange reversed. It is not that out of the question for B.A.B.E.L. to make a standard practice of storing Akira's anthropoid form in a heavily-guarded vehicle that follows after to keep him in that operation range. ; : :Fourteen-year-old Hatsune avails her Level 4 metamorphosis as a member of The Hound Special Esper Team alongside of her partner Akira. Much to Akira's chagrined frustration, Hatsune demonstrates the proclivity to behave her default lupine alternate manifestation which is only at its greatest efficacy when she is hungry—hungry as in 'have not eaten for days' ravenous rather than merely being peckish. Unfortunately, Hatsune's voracious appetite does have the tendency to displace the mission at hand. Even as this flaw is somewhat diminished as Minamoto trains her, Hatsune still has to overcome the fact that she computes and conducts in lupine/canine maneuvering rather than anthropoid action. Even with her canine conduct and gluttony set aside for the moment, Hatsune demonstrates a proclivity to become enthralled with anyone that sees past her exterior to interact with her as a human being and twice tries to claim Minamoto for herself. As Kaoru emphatically and vigorously demonstrates at her natural potency designation during an exercise regarding Minamoto and his affiliation, whoever is decided upon to supervise Hatsune will have to establish and maintain dominance right from the start without being cruel or despotic. ; : :Keiko Kojika is introduced in Episode 35 as the new supervisor for The Hound Special Esper Team due to her love of animals. Even taking into account her recent recruitment into B.A.B.E.L. and her declared determination to do her job well, Keiko has to develop her own groove of guiding Akira and Hatsune through their missions. While helping her to learn the fundamental mechanics of the BABEL workplace, Akira develops a sycophantic and uxorious affection for Keiko that leads him to accidentally neglect Hatsune who tries to interchange Special Esper Teams only to encounter with Minamoto since it is in his apartment that Hatsune and his esper charges are being housed. In an attempt to restore homeostasis, B.A.B.E.L. initiates a simulated polar medical rescue mission for Keiko to lead Hatsune through. In spite of unexpected electromagnetic interference and a sustenance rations that are of no utility, Keiko finds her groove in B.A.B.E.L. as The Hound field supervisor when her timely intercession extricates Hatsune from an unwise/unnecessary battle that she cannot win along with the hypothermia from being in the frigid water. After that mission, Keiko conducts herself as an excellent team leader once everybody knows where the boundaries are. She appears to look up to her senior Tanizaki with much admiration, much to everyone elses' disbelief. The Shadow of The Children ; : :As his name suggests, Bullet is best known for his ability to telekinetically maneuver discharged gun bullets through the air at an adversary and (as Hyōbu is shocked to have demonstrated on him) even through its body after penetration. While Black Phantom was wielding him as his vassal, Bullet has also propelled gun bullets at such velocities that even telekinetic/psychokinetic force-fields are of no utility in deflecting them in spite of the fact that they are greatly decelerated. Bullet's emancipation from BLACK PHANTOM occurs during the backdrop of a long-range assassination mission which P.A.N.D.R.A. foils by interchanging with the authentic political officials so that Hyōbu could emancipate Bullet and wield him as a P.A.N.D.R.A. soldier. Bullet successfully held at a stalemate, it is not difficult for Kaoru and her teammates to resolve things using the Triple Boost function. After the two year time skip, Bullet along with Tim Toy make their debut as a new team for B.A.B.E.L., although they still suffer from amnesia and a small power loss. Bullet and Tim Toy regard "The Children" as their saviors, even if they can't exactly remember how they were saved. Bullet makes use of the optical camouflage stealth suit which was first used by Minamoto and supports The Children when not in missions. Comically, Bullet appears to be an otaku of a fictional anime character called "Chil Chil" and has no interest in the "3D world" except for "The Children", whose beauty apparently surpasses the "two dimensional world." ; : :As his name suggests, Tim Toy is best known for his ability to (as Shiho and Aoi are shocked to have demonstrated on them) emasculate/immobilize individual adversaries by transforming them into toys. While Black Phantom was wielding him as his second vassal, Tim Toy also used psychokinesis and hypnosis to manifest various vehicles into aggressive automatons that are then wielded against his adversaries. Tim Toy's emancipation from BLACK PHANTOM occurs during the backdrop of a huge traffic accident inside of a tunnel. While Naomi and Fujiko hold Tim Toy at a stalemate, it is not difficult for Kaoru and her teammates to resolve things using the Triple Boost function once the automaton is destroyed along with Shiho and Aoi being flown out of range to reverse Tim Toy's earlier spell. After the two year time skip, Tim Toy along with Bullet make their debut as a new team for B.A.B.E.L., although they still suffer from amnesia and a small power loss. Tim toy and Bullet regard "The Children" as their saviors, even if they can't exactly remember how they were saved. Tim Toy controls the "Shadows of the Children" to stand in for "The Children" when required. Comically, Tim Toy appears to be an otaku of a fictional anime character called "Chil Chil" and has no interest in the "3D world" except for "The Children", whose beauty apparently surpasses the "two dimensional world." Shadow Kids :Known as the Shadows of the Children, the Shadow Kids are high-functioning mecha replicas of "The Children". They are designed to stand in for any of The Children as body doubles when they are called away on missions. The Shadow Kids Project was originally created back when "The Children" were still in elementary school, but due to Kugutsu's betrayal, the project was shut down temporarily. They are remotely controlled by Tim Toy as robotics is still not advanced enough at this stage for complete human-like disguise. When controlling all three of the Shadow Kids for an operation which requires more sensitive precision, Tim Toy will make use of a sensory deprivation tank. Comically, as Tim Toy is not fully aware of "The Children"'s personalities yet, the Shadow Kids switch from perfectly mannered girls to tsundere to all other sorts of personalities. The Little Mice Sachio Sasame :Possesses type synthetic power equivalent to level 5 and is able to use it to make hypno, to create visual information. He is 11 years old and was introduced after the timeskip in the omake pages.. Previously part of a team with his twin sister, he apparently has a large sister-complex and is very besotted with Yukino to the point of not wanting her to grow up and wanting to protect her for his entire life. Has a dark personality. When he first appeared, he was posing as his sister using his synthetic esper powers, planning on breaking the team up with internal strife. He is able to use his powers in a number of ways, such as changing into Yukino, transforming Yukino into something else, changing Yukino's grades, etc... all of them seem to be limited only to Yukino in some manner, however. On his proper appearance in the manga, he has learnt to show illusions of other people. Yukino Sasame :Level 5 psychokinesis, 11 years old, previously part of a team with her twin brother, but split up two months due to wanting to stand out on her own. She requested for Ichirō Tanizaki to be her supervisor. She was first introduced in the omake pages after the timeskip. Is later revealed in the final pages of her 'storyarc' in the omake pages to have a dark personality just like Sachio. She is dealing with Sachio much like how Naomi deals with Tanizaki. The Little Women Chizuto Sasame :Level 6 telepathy, 20 years old. Currently part of the new receptionist team. Tae Sasame :Level 6 clairvoyance, 19 years old. Currently part of the new receptionist team. P.A.N.D.R.A. ; : : A misanthropic former major-rank military esper with eight decades of life under his belt, Hyōbu is one tough adversary with an abundant anthology of different esper capabilities. As is the case with Kaoru's berserk runaway telekinesis, Hyōbu has the capability to defy fully powered-up ESP Counter Measure generators but does so as "the rule". Hyōbu has a lengthy history of teleporting out of his subterranean holding cell, walking around for a breath of fresh air, and teleporting back in without anybody detecting and challenging him. Given that there are few efficacious avenues for damaging him (never mind the subjugation and confinement), Hyōbu believes that he do whatever he wishes and it would not be that outrageous to suspect that Hyōbu is either one of the alpha adversaries or the alpha adversary. He delights in giving B.A.B.E.L. fits as he foils their attempts to apprehend him and using his hypnosis to especially manipulate Minamoto for his own amusement (such as creating the illusion that Kaoru, Shiho, and Aoi are physically older than in reality). Hyōbu's misanthropy also extends to other espers if they defy him (although he will offer them a chance to serve him first). He views Kaoru as his queen and kindred spirit due to her ability to defy the fully powered-up ESP Counter Measure generator and wishes for her to grow up quickly not caring anything that Kaoru is much more like a child than she initially appears as Minamoto is forced to endure on a daily basis. He cares a lot for Kaoru and is often call a lolicon by the members of P.A.N.D.R.A. because of his obsession for Kaoru. He and Momotarou have a social dynamic where they always see the worst of normal people and behave as if the word of an esper always takes precedence over the word of a normal person—with which they both have had several dysphoric experiences. He has a bullet shaped scar in his forehead, the cause of which was from his trainer during the equivalent of World War II, when Japan surrendered. His trainer, who Hyōbu greatly admired, revealed that in the future, Hyōbu would lead an uprising of espers versus normals, and attempted to prevent it by assassinating Hyōbu. ;Mio Tsukushi : Age (before timeskip): 11 Age (after timeskip): 13 : In addition to the normal position displacement (disappearing in one position followed by reappearing in another) much like Aoi, the young teleporter Mio can also generate distance-displacement portals that can even ignore physical obstacles as Sakaki has been forced to endure while in the middle of a fight with her bodyguard Yamada. Mio is unwilling to accept Kaoru as any kind of ruler that could replace her crush Hyōbu and demonstrates this by kidnapping Minamoto to her very run-down hideout. Minamoto guiding her through proper nutrition/hygiene and even giving her a new outfit inspires Mio but does not stop her vendetta against Kaoru. Mio's downfall is brought about when Minamoto reasons that Mio probably has the same weakness as Akira's metempsychosis. Sure enough, Minamoto transporting Mio's genuine lower half out of range causes Mio to recall her clones, one of which has gone maverick. Kaoru's intercession along with Minamoto's compassion for her inspires Mio to reflect on her conduct even if her jealousy is not yet resolved. Outside of combat, Mio comically has slow responses to things which should be obvious, such as what happens to people in an airtight room which is removed of air. In recent chapters, Mio transferred into The Children's class with other P.A.N.D.R.A. members as new students. Mio is initially aggressive towards Kaoru, but eventually develops a warm friendship with her, even if she hides it behind a tsundere facade. ;Yamada Koremitsu : : Accompanying Mio as her personal bodyguard, Yamada is a telepath that once did for a private job management security company what Hotaru does for B.A.B.E.L.—basically detecting and repelling trouble. It is not that out of the question that Yamada was probably prosecuting a security operation in which he was injured, an injury that has left him facially disfigured and verbally but not psychically mute and is now Mio's personal bodyguard to repay Mio having nursed him back to health. Yamada's downfall comes about when Sakaki psychometrically detects his back story and thus cleverly takes advantage of Yamada's disorganized thought processes along with his martial arts ability to use adversarial momentum and inertia to his advantage ultimately proving a match for Yamada's reliance upon brute force. ; : : Introduced as a very quirky but handy fellow with a proficiency for constructing dolls, Takashi Kugutsu also has the esper ability to animate his creations with anthropoid authenticity. While it has never really been conclusively appraised, Kugutsu has demonstrated the ability to animate/maneuver several of his creations at one time and even conduct a nice conversation—an event that does not happen very often without a request as its ulterior motive. Unfortunately, the euphoria of watching Kugutsu happily do his esper thing for B.A.B.E.L. is tempered by the fact that he is a spy whose purpose seems to be researching and appraising the B.A.B.E.L. Special Espers and ancillary personnel for Hyōbu. Although he is perfectly fine with being left in peace to do the whole doll thing, Kugutsu demonstrates signs of demonstrating the common anthropoid social affinities of infatuation and of wanting to be acknowledged/appreciated a desire complicated by his implied esper ability to subconsciously slip beneath the notice of others. Perhaps the most prominent manifestation of this is capitulating to Kaoru's blackmail when she detects him appraising Kashiwagi's corporeal dimensions at distance (a life-sized doll of Kashiwagi in exchange for her silence) and his quiescent morality being annihilated with that life-sized doll at Kashiwagi's hands (who does not—or perhaps does not want to—understand that Kaoru is the intended benefactor rather than himself) during a confrontation in his workshop. Given how it has generally taken him for granted and marginalized him before accusing him of lecherous conduct that is more of the rule with Kaoru or Ichirou, B.A.B.E.L. has a dangerous enemy in Kugutsu. Kugutsu's downfall is brought about when he tries to frame Sakaki as a traitor in order to have him killed without getting his hands dirty; thanks to Minamoto and company, his plot backfires even though he was willing to do his own dirty work. After the timeskip, Takashi has matured somewhat, and while he does not regret leaving B.A.B.E.L., he does regrets the manner in which he left, and apologises to Sasaki for shooting him. He has also comically become somewhat of a mentor-figure for Bullet and Tim Toy due to their shared interests, and imparts advice about appearance and social etiquette in public regarding their otakuism. ;Muscle Ōkama : : Real name Masuo Ōkama, Muscle is introduced as the criminal quarry The Children have been charged with apprehending that behaves as if he were a 1960/1970s disco party-goer and has an affinity for muscular male bodies, hence the aspiration for a gold statue fashioned as such. His esper capability is using his telekinesis to burrow through the ground and to petrify people using a gemstone on his belt. A running gag involves one or more of his female opponents striking his genitals in combat. Much to the Children's dismay and horror, Muscle has displayed an attraction towards their trainer, Kōichi Minamoto, and is not hesistant to show his affection, such as kissing him in front of them. Ironically, when dressed in normal clothing and not wearing his sunglasses, Muscle is very handsome to the point where women will swoon over his appearance. Even the female members of P.A.N.D.R.A. cannot believe his appearance until his behavior comically reveals who he is. ;Momotarō : : Being the sole surviving wartime experimentation specimen to manufacture an esper animal, Momotarō is Hyōbu's squirrel companion that sometimes behaves quite cluelessly as to Hyōbu's modus operandi as he adds his commentary to whatever Hyōbu does or is deciding. Momotarou's strongly- and frequently-demonstrated affinity for sunflower seeds one night causes him to be sucked into the slipstream of a passing truck and electrocuted by live power lines for no other reason than his obdurate refusal to let go of the seeds. If pushed into combat, Momotarou has the capability to compress the air around him into acoustic concussion missiles that he launches at his adversaries as well as an intense but transient siren that scrambles and encrypts the brain waves of anybody in the vicinity. When Kaoru tries to nurse him back to health, Momotarou has psychotic episodes as he recalls all the experimentation he has undergone that cause him to lash out to tremendous effect but fortunately sees that Kaoru and her teammates are kindred spirits even if he has not yet resolved his hatred for humans as a whole. ; : : Her overconfidence manifesting itself as frequently as her chewing gum bubbles, 19-year-old Setsuko demonstrates that she is quite a formidable adversary that lives up to her »Dream Maker« codename once she has a camera loaded with a fresh roll of film. With a click of her camera shutter, Setsuko easily sends her victims into cerebral pseudo-realities of her own custom design that are very difficult to reverse. Setsuko was once a B.A.B.E.L. agent who became bored with the work as a Special Esper and sought greater excitement and euphoria. Considering how she thoroughly enjoyed all the headaches her subterfuge is causing B.A.B.E.L. when Hyōbu charges cerebral subjugation of Minamoto to use as a coercion device on Kaoru, it seems that P.A.N.D.R.A. meets this necessity for Setsuko. The only flaw in Setsuko's insurgency against B.A.B.E.L. is that the mechanics of Shiho's psychometry are a close match for those of her hypnotic photography and that Shiho (who fired a bullet right into her camera lens) can establish a direct sight line with her psychometry just as well as with her eyes if the quarry is at the same elevation. ;Kazura Tamaki : Age (before timeskip): 11 Age (after timeskip): 13 : A girl under P.A.N.D.R.A. who has a synthesized power, using tentacles and psychometry. She seems to be paired up on missions with Kagari often, considering her reactions towards him. Kazura appears to have a crush (or stronger feelings) for Kagari, considering her jealousy when he holds Kaoru's hand. In recent chapters, Kazura transferred into The Children's class with other P.A.N.D.R.A. members as new students. She gets along especially well with Aoi, as she is the one of the P.A.N.D.R.A. kids who scolds stupid behavior. ;Kagari Hino : Age (before timeskip): 11 Age (after timeskip): 13 : A boy who is part of P.A.N.D.R.A. Kagari is a multipower esper, having abilities such as precog, psychokinesis, and pyrokinesis. He is terrified of water, as he is a pyrokinesist. He seems to be paired up on missions with Kazura often, considering her reactions towards her. Although he shows atraction to other girls, he feels a special bond with Kazura, although it is not yet known if this is the same kind of bond that Kazura feels with him. In recent chapters, Kagari transferred into The Children's class with other P.A.N.D.R.A. members as new students. He is good friends with Tohno, and in order to stay at school with him, withheld his powers against gangsters who assaulted them, and fought back with only his physical strength. ;Shirō Maki : Age (before timeskip): 26 Age (after timeskip): 28 : A tall unshaven middle aged man with long black hair. His power seems to be the telekinetic manipulation of his hair which he can use as weapons and as wings. He is the principal personal assistant to Hyobu but is far more serious than the Major. He is often at odds with the Major because his pragmatic nature conflicts with Hyobu's lackadaisical personality often causing his efforts to be overlooked. For instance when Maki went to the trouble of rigging B.A.B.E.L.'s precognition systems to recruit a new member, Hyobu repeatedly ignored his attempts to report it in preference to playing Tetris with Momotaro. Along with Momiji and Yo, the three were raised as children by Hyōbu, something Maki finds embarrassing to reflect upon. ;Momiji Kanou : Age (before timeskip): 21 Age (after timeskip): 23 : A tall woman with long blue hair and sunglasses she is another of Hyobu's principal assistants. She is generally calm and the voice of reason. Her power was revealed in Volume 15, Sense 127. Her power is a synthesised one with a teleportion base. She fixes a portion of space in one position, and uses that to gain superhuman strength. She can catch high caliber bullets with her fingers with ease fired from Bullet who was able to pierce the telekinetic barriers of both Mary Ford and Colonel Grisham with ease consecutively. Momiji, along with Maki and Yoh, was raised by Major Hyōbu Kyōsuke himself from childhood. ;Yoh Fujiura : Age (before timeskip): 17 Age (after timeskip): 19 : A mid-sized man with spiky brown hair, another of Hyōbu Kyōsuke's principal assistants his power seems to be telekinetic. His playful personality leads him to annoy the Major on occasions. Yo appears to have the opinion that P.A.N.D.R.A. shouldn't be dependent on "The Children", and will not hesitate to attempt to kill them much to Hyōbu Kyōsuke's annoyance. Yo is usually a target of Patty Crew's yaoi fantasies, and she calls him senpai. ;Patty Crew : Age (before timeskip): 11 Age (after timeskip): 13 : Patty Crew was originally part of BLACK PHANTOM. In a mission with Kaoru, Momiji, Kazura, Kagari, Mio and Momotarou, Patty was the target to be saved from the organization. She was being used to destroy P.A.N.D.R.A. Although Kaoru destroyed the grip on her by BLACK PHANTOM, she tried to kill herself because of mind-control self-destruct programming after a loss. Hyoubu speculates that the triple boost was not a complete success because of this fact. In the end of the anime and also in recent manga chapters, Patty has been shown to have joined P.A.N.D.R.A. Comically, Patty has a large interest in yaoi pairings, due to Hyōbu just copying how Bullet and Tim Toy were treated during their recovery with somewhat little regard, and her normal taciturn personality will change upon seeing any of the male members of P.A.N.D.R.A. (or even male members of B.A.B.E.L.) in questionable situations. This extends to the omake pages where Patty apparently draws doujinshi with male pairings for a hobby, and visits comic conventions and otaku-related places such as Akihabara. When Hyōbu goes unconscious and Yoh is suggested to give him mouth-to-mouth recisitation, at which he begs her to help him get out of the situation, but she just says that she wants to draw the situation. Patty and Yoh share a tsukkomi-boke relationship. In recent chapters, Patty transferred into The Children's class with other P.A.N.D.R.A. members as new students. BLACK PHANTOM ;Black Phantom :With the name of the group BLACK PHANTOM as his own identity, Black Phantom appears to be a middle-aged to elderly man always surrounded in shadows. He has a lack of regard on the lives of espers, and with his daughter Yūri Kumoi, brainwashes espers to serve in his group and has them die by suicide if they are in a position where they cannot escape or deemed useless. ;Phantom Daughter : :Phantom Daughter, aka Yūri Kumoi, is the daughter of the head of BLACK PHANTOM. She dresses in a gothic lolita fashion has long hair, and is of the same age as "The Children". She is an esper, her power being to put people in a different mindset, for example, Minamoto becoming a child in mind only, while Hyoubu from P.A.N.D.R.A. placed an illusion on him, making him seem like a child in every other way. She seems extremely loyal to her father, although when she meets Kaoru and reads her mind, she finds out that she is the Queen of Catastrophe, and seems extremely glad to have met her. She might think of her as a savior of some sort. At the end of the anime, Yūri seems to have been liberated from BLACK PHANTOM, and is in fact joining the same middle school as Kaoru, Aoi and Shiho. Although it is known that she is the daughter of Black Phantom, not much is known about her, although later, Yūri is revealed to have multiple personalities. So far, her known personalities are: ::"Yūri Kumoi", a normal shy schoolgirl with dark hair who is actually a fake personality (but is unaware of it), created by "Mirage" to live her day life for her. ::"Mirage", the true personality (who appears with blonde hair). She appears to be starting to rebel against her father. Mirage created Phantom as an outlet for her feelings due to not being able to express them in any way. While storic and devoid of feelings most of the time, she is very protective of Nai. ::"Phantom", a more sadistic personality who houses the supposed true intentions and feelings of Phantom Daughter, who wants to 'play' with "The Children" forever. ::"Feather", who is able to store her 'self' outside of Yūri's body into a set of special earrings (these earrings resembles the one worn by future Kaoru in the visions). Originally thought of as another personality, Feather believes she may actually be someone else completely, as her memories are different from the other personalities of Yūri. Feather wishes to protect Yūri, along with everyone else. She gives one of the special earrings meant for Kaoru to Minamoto, asking him to investigate it. Feather seems to be attracted to Minamoto due to his beliefs and to a possible past with him, and kisses him, which Kaoru accidentally witnesses. After some research from Fujiko in the Impalahen kingdom, the origin of the earring, Feather apparently surpasses the strength of level 7 espers. Even though Feather doesn't have teleportation her extreme degree of strength with psycokinesis allows her to move at speeds which surpass teleportation. Later events caused her to leave Yūri into the care of B.A.B.E.L., where she eventually possessed a special gel-like material with special quantities, and formed into a human woman's body, although due to the strain from saving Minamoto and exercising various different level 7 powers, including healing severe injuries and teleportation which she lacked before, she reformed into the shape of a bird. She is now in the care of Minamoto, as B.A.B.E.L. is unable to contain her. :The Children still do not know who she really is outside of school life. Shiho has been shown to be suspicious of Yūri, being more empathic in nature. When she is the daughter of Black Phantom, her name is spelled in katakana, while when she is a regular student, it is spelled in kanji. Yūri's powers seems to vary greatly; she can use illusions to fake her location as well as make decoys of herself, teleportation, psychokinesis, flight, and grant herself abilities (such as playing drums) to her "Yūri Kumoi" personality when required. ;Nai :Nai is a younger girl who is a teleporter, and manifests her abilities in the form of shadows. She also has a sensing power. With it, she is able to determine that there is actually four personalities inside of Yūri. When "Yūri Kumoi" is awake, Nai appears as a scrawny black cat in front of her due to the effects of visual hypnosis. Nai seems to have allied herself more with "Yūri Kumoi" and "Feather" than "Mirage" or "Phantom." Her name literally means "nothing". She has been blinded with a blindfold since birth to make her less prone to emotions, and to become an easy tool for Black Phantom. Nai's head contains an explosive set to trigger in the event her brainwashing is removed, much to Mirage's horror. ;Theodore :Theodore seems to be in a high position within BLACK PHANTOM, and carries orders from Yūri's father, Black Phantom, to Yūri. He delivered Nai to aid Yūri. ;Ninja Hanzo :A silent assassin dressed in full body armor and mask, and wielding ninja weapons such as a ninjato and shuriken, Ninja Hanzo was sent to protect BLACK PHANTOM's secrets. After killing the two contacts onboard and downing the aeroplane Minamoto and Sasaki was in, Ninja Hanzo engaged in prolonged combat with Fujiko. With the fight affecting the both of them in hunger, thirst, and the need to dispose of bodily waste, they were interrupted by a herd of water buffalo, and the hitman escaped in the confusion. Having found a moment to relieve himself, Ninja Hanzo was attacked by a water buffalo containing the soul of an animal specialist esper. Later, he sends a SOS to the head of BLACK PHANTOM, but due to failing his mission, is told 'to die'. Despite this, Ninja Hanzo's brainwashing does not seem to be very strong, as instead, in the omake panels, he manages to find refuge with Mirage in Japan who presumably adopts him out of pity. Ninja Hanzo remains out of sight when the Yūri Kumoi personality is awake, and secretly helps out with her chores such as cooking. Comerica Liberty Bell ;Ken McGwire : :A lieutenant in the Japanese Comerican esper team Liberty Bell, Ken wields his clairvoyance alongside his partner Mary to perform the same kind of police work that B.A.B.E.L. does in Japan but on an international scale. Ken befriends Minamoto and Sakaki who guide him through the correct technique for eating soba noodles in spite of being suspected of voyeurism at a hot spring resort when he is introduced alongside his partner Mary when they were hunting Mute and Lige. Mute and Lige now behind bars, Ken has gone on to demonstrate that he has an integral role in Colonel Grisham's back story (working alongside him in the Federal Bureau of Investigation and that he is somewhat clumsy in regards to the social and cultural mechanics of Japan as he once left his shoes at the Tokyo Shinkansen station prior to heading west to Kyoto. If he really puts his mind to it, Ken's clairvoyance has a maximum range of the Kyoto-Tokyo intercity distance. ;Mary Ford : :A lieutenant in the Japanese Comerican esper team Liberty Bell, Mary avails her Level 6 telekinesis alongside her partner Ken to perform the same kind of police work that B.A.B.E.L. does in Japan but on an international scale. In spite of engaging a devious and dubious device for appraising Kaoru's powers along with those of her teammates, Mary is also found to be a potent ally as she demonstrates when she and Kaoru combine their telekinesis to subdue the fleeing Mute and Lige along with rallying behind her leader Colonel Grisham (as well as Kaoru and Naomi) to drain away a reservoir at whose bottom is Saya's childhood home. Mary tends to find herself in a lot of awkward and comical situations due to her mammaries. ;Colonel J.D. Grisham :Code name: Esper Killer : :His title of "Esper Killer" being justly earned due to his Level 7 telepathy enabling him to wield nearby adversarial esper powers to his advantage, Colonel J.D. Grisham is a sinister adversary that initially appears to possibly stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Hyōbu as a possible alpha adversary considering that he has really given Liberty Bell and B.A.B.E.L. quite a challenge by wielding their thoughts and esper powers to their detriment. Aside from being a horrible karaoke singer, J.D. teaches that an esper's powers vary directly with its willpower—a lesson Kaoru has demonstrated upon her whenever her concentration falters while using her telekinesis. Fortunately, Kaoru figures this out and works alongside Mary and Naomi to help drain a reservoir after Minamoto excavates into his back story. J.D.'s prime volition is for B.A.B.E.L. and Liberty Bell collaboration to grant the terminally ill Saya her final wish – to see her birthplace under the reservoir after she nursed him back to health during the equivalent of World War II, after an esper soldier (Hyōbu) destroyed his bomber and its crew, leaving him as the sole survivor. His name is a possible to author John Grisham, and his physical appearance resembles Dr. Chaos from an earlier manga by the same author, Ghost Sweeper Mikami. Other Comericans ;Clyde Barou :Clyde has a strongly-demonstrated affinity for art ... an attribute to be treasured if not for the fact that Clyde sees historical landmarks as the ideal canvas. Clyde has a telekinetically-controlled assistant named Bonnie that is usually in anthropoid form but can be splashed upon adversaries to immobilize them. Whether there are any other effects besides blinding Aoi remains to be seen. Aside from wielding Bonnie to inhibit his adversaries, Clyde can also teleport away. Clyde's downfall is when he underappraises Aoi (who is angrier at his vandalism than she was at Minamoto) and forgets that she is really good at feeling a 3D space prior to manipulating it (once Minamoto encourages her and coaches her through that technique without using her eyes). ;Captain Caroline Magi/Carrie : :While it is unclear if her captain title means that she is the lead pilot or if she has a military background in which that such is her current rank, Caroline collided into Minamoto when he and Sakaki were university students in Comerica while en route to an experiment to endow artificial high-level esper powers. In Caroline's case, this would be her Level 2 psychokinesis. According to Sakaki, Minamoto had been charged the administration of Caroline's rehabilitation after the experiment results in the childish personality Carrie that has very potent psychokinetic and acoustic powers but not the maturity for their prudent use (much like was the case with Kaoru). The extreme ease of visually distinguishing whether Carrie or Caroline is the active personality (hairstyle and eyes) being set aside for the moment, Kaoru and her teammates are shocked to learn that Carrie is just as zero-sum regarding Minamoto as they themselves are and can stand shoulder-to-shoulder with them in terms of power. Carrie voluntarily sealed herself so that Caroline could realize her childhood dream of being an astronaut after a month of fiercely studying about life and all the knowledge necessary to be an adult galvanized by the prospect of marriage to Minamoto. Unfortunately, Caroline has four major obstacles to neutralize. First, even though she made the decision to seal herself away, Carrie is not about to peacefully forego the opportunity to spend a few more moments with Minamoto who she loves romantically. Second, Minamoto's esper charges (who most likely do not make the distinction between the two personalities) are just as zero-sum about Minamoto as she herself is and are not afraid to charge into battle with her to set the score straight even in defiance of B.A.B.E.L.'s official neutrality stance. Third, Comerica wants to retain the capability to synthesize high-level espers at will and does not want any dysphoric exceptions to become community discourse (hence Ken pointing his gun at Carrie). Finally, Hyōbu is always on the prowl for additional espers to wield in his upcoming war against humans – and Carrie more than meets the necessary parameters since she does not understand how to use her powers responsibly and that it is not wise to trust everybody. The Children's classmates ;Chisato Hanai : :A Level 2 telepath, Chisato is one of The Children's classmates that has a warm childhood history with Masaru Tōno. Curious about whether he will still accept her after learning that she is an esper, Chisato reads Tōno's thoughts to learn that he sees her for the person she is before her telepathy but makes the mistake of sharing the news. Chisato demonstrates the tendency to assume culpability for Tōno's aversion for all espers as well as his conflict with Kaoru. Over time, though, Chisato starts to become curious and suspicious when she sees some patterns/practices that suggest that Kaoru/Shiho/Aoi are not the kids they seem/profess to be. It remains to be seen as to what Chisato decides to do what she discovers. ;Masaru Tōno : :Offended by Chisato's telepathic intrusion into his thoughts, Tōno takes his anguish too far and it blossoms into an intense aversion for all espers. Fortunately, it seems that Tōno has gotten over Chisato's intrusion since he has met his athletic rival in his new classmate Kaoru who he suspects used her telekinesis to bean him in the head with an eraser when they first met. ;Kuroki Hiroshi :His affinity for astronomy matched only by his infatuation with Aoi, Kuroki is brainy and boasts abundant academic capability. Given his awkwardness in approaching Aoi with the weekend planetarium invitation, it is not that preposterous to speculate (after taking into account individual development) that Kuroki's academic prowess is slightly overemphasized at the expense of his social development. Not surprisingly, Kuroki would love to be involved with the space program in some capacity when he grows up. Ultimately, Aoi decides to break up with Kuroki to spend time with Kaoru and chase after Minamoto. ;Hige Shōgo :His athletic genius matched only by his infatuation with Shiho, Hige demonstrates that he has a lot to be proudly admired for. Aside from revealing that Hige's athletic prowess is more vividly demonstrated when he is cheered on from the sidelines and that Hige has been well-bred at home, Hige's reaction to Shiho's psychometry being properly explained is probably going to be the central benchmark of whether this relationship flourishes or expires, if Shiho had not already decided to break up with Hige to spend time with Kaoru and chase after Minamoto. Other characters ;Kiriko Suma : :The former supervisor of "The Children", Suma seems to hate being in the supervisor role and behaves toward Kaoru, Shiho, and Aoi as if they are animals. The ESP portal limiters that Suma gave "The Children" are fashioned as chokers and are deactivated with the password 'Solomon', a powerful and wise king in the Old Testament who used a magic ring to converse with animals and control devils. As a government advisor, she was immune from B.A.B.E.L.'s commands, much to the grief of Taizō. Her past is revealed in the manga as her upbringing by her parents was apparently severely harsh to the point of child abuse. This led her to believe that in order for "The Children" to be good kids, they have to be treated strictly with severe punishments if they misbehave, just as she was. Her current status is unknown after Minamoto takes over command of "The Children". ;Detective Hanto Uchida :Accosted and subjugated by a trio of thugs one night, he makes the life decision to wield his level 3 telekinesis against the criminals that he sees while on his nocturnal patrol as Masked Justice. The question of why he has not joined B.A.B.E.L. as a Special Esper set aside for the moment, Uchida behaves an intense hatred for society as he telekinetically precludes the trachea of his quarry and generally gets carried away with his powers (though not to the extent Kaoru does). Uchida's downfall comes when he isolates and abducts Shiho when she psychometrically discovers his secret, prompting a fierce telekinetic sequence from Kaoru of forcibly decelerating his car and twice knocking him down to be later apprehended. ;Professor Saisen :Professor Saisen once worked at Touto University and led Sakaki through his three-month internship which ended over his decision to lead almost the entire medical program over to Comerica. The professor's contempt for Sakaki as a person is only amplified by Sakaki's psychometry and a hatred for all espers. If not for Kaoru's seasickness and his spleen rupturing, there would have been a mortal confrontation at sea. Even as Sakaki surgically repairs his spleen (along with Shiho's fallacious belief that her Level 7 psychometry does away with the necessity of actually appraising a situation at proximity to learn the whole story), it is hard to say if the Professor has matured enough to understand that success is about engagement rather than simply education. The Children's family members Kōichi's family ;Kōichi's mother :The matriarch of the family, Kōichi's mother is very affectionate towards her son, and scolds him for acting like a middle schooler due to him getting embarrassed from her hug in front of Sakaki. She is bad at cooking, which led Kōichi at a young age to learn how to cook by being self-taught and through a scientific approach. Initially thought by Aoi and Shiho to be his potential marriage partner, on learning the truth, they immediately switch to kimonos and become demure and polite. She finds all of the three Espers under Kōichi's charge extremely cute, and jokingly, approves and encourages all three of The Children to marry Kōichi, all at the same time if possible. :She is well aware of her son's nature, choosing to let him go at his own pace, and secretly disrupts the marriage interview, as neither party intended to go through with it. ;Torte :Kōichi's pet dog, who is also very affectionate towards Kōichi, even though he rarely visits home. A flashback shows he had Torte as a puppy since he was in elementary school. ;Kōichi's father :Nothing has been revealed about him other than that he is a busy businessman who frequently works and travels. ;Kōichi's grandmother :Not much is known about her other than she did the cooking for the Minamoto family as her daughter is horrible at cooking, and when she was hospitalized, her grandson Kōichi learnt how to cook from scratch to continue on in her stead. Because Kōichi's father was busy at work, and Kōichi's mother was busy looking after her in hospital, Kōichi had to travel to Comerica alone and live by himself. She died roughly two to three years before the series started. Kaoru's family ;Yoshimi Akashi : :Yoshimi is Kaoru's gravure idol elder sister that is about Minamoto's age. Given the prominent cleavage that both she and Akie have, it can be argued that the origins of Kaoru's lesbian lechery lie here. Considering the 11-year difference in age, Yoshimi is probably not really affected that much by her parents' divorce and just has no clue how to help Kaoru. Like with Akie, she deals with this with her work and dating. Much to Kaoru's annoyance, Yoshimi sees Minamoto as an ideal potential husband due to his youth, looks, intelligence, and elite status. ;Akie Akashi : :Considering how well she maintains herself, it is difficult to believe that Akie is Kaoru's actress mother who divorced Kaoru's father five years ago when Kaoru was delivered into B.A.B.E.L. stewardship. Considering the time frame, it is not that much of a stretch to surmise that Kaoru's father has either been driven off or killed by Kaoru's Level 7 telekinesis going out of control which frightens Akie right out of administrating over her younger daughter's childhood development in contrast to Minamoto actually setting limits for Kaoru—and enduring the verbal and telekinetic objections thereof. Akie's inability or unwillingness to see Kaoru as her daughter that happens to be an esper leads her to place a heavy emphasis upon her work. Much like her two daughters, Akie also sees Minamoto as an ideal husband regardless of their age difference. Shiho's family ;Police Commissioner/General Director Sannomiya : :A man that believes that a citizen's obligation to assist the authorities by whatever means is available under the circumstances regardless of age, he is Shiho's father and the director (much like Taizō is the head of B.A.B.E.L.) of the National Police Agency that appears to have a grasp of the esper potency grading system but does not realize that a Level 7 psychometer like Shiho is not the universal skeleton key to the world. Director Sannomiya is not a hopelessly lost cause when he sees that Shiho is very good at figuring out the correct situational modus operandi for wielding her psychometry and takes quick action to rush to his daughter's rescue. In the omake scenes, his personality is apparently due to becoming a tsundere father on learning Shiho was a level 7 psychometer as a baby so that she would find love for her powers. However, he was apparently always like that, as a flashback shows him giving flowers to his wife-to-be in a tsundere manner. ;Shiho's mother :A beautiful woman who has only appeared in the omake comics. (she also appeared in chapter 138, page 6 when the Children graduated from middle school) Like her husband, she decided to try hard for Shiho's sake, and this involved always speaking what she was thinking. This would comically result in her not hiding what she was thinking at all times, including stating she loves young men, Minamoto in particular. Aoi's family ; :A little boy that clearly loves his older sister and wishes that she were at home with him, Yuuki is Aoi's junior brother. While he generally understands that Minamoto is important to Aoi, Yuuki interprets his constant proximity to his sister as a threat that might steal his sister forever. Yuuki finds ignorant foreigners such as the Comerican esper Ken comical, genuine, and 'safe' – as it is highly unlikely that his sister will have an attraction towards such people. ;Daisaku Nogami :Originating from Osaka, as in many families, Daisaku sees himself as the breadwinner of the Nogami family. Unfortunately his working diligence causes Daisaku to manage his family life very poorly – the greatest symptom of which being his eldest daughter Aoi formerly being a lonesome recluse with no motivation or confidence. Even though her teammates Kaoru and Shiho have done a lot to reverse this alongside their leader Minamoto and the various B.A.B.E.L. personnel, Aoi is still somewhat adversely affected by his past neglect. Daisaku, like most men, has been shown to be weak to youthful ladies with large breasts paying him attention, to his wife's chagrin. ;Mari Nogami :Mari tries to act as a housewife but is no better at this than her husband as breadwinner considering the anguish of her eldest daughter Aoi. Mari has a passive-aggressive frustration dynamic with her husband that embarrasses Aoi and sets a poor example for her son Yuuki that suggests that she and her husband need to be parented just as much as their children and is reflected by her irresponsible spending habits. The Nogami family live in a modest modern style japanese home as noted by Ken's disappointment at the less than traditional construction. Anime original characters ;Mute :The quarry of Ken and Mary alongside his partner Lige, Mute enjoys the capability of illusionism as he spies on the female hot spring bathers while hiding. Even when invisible, Mute is not able to perfectly reflect all the light back away from him and it is possible to make an educated guess as to his presence and location. He and his partner Lige are apprehended by the joint efforts of the Liberty Bell and The Children special esper teams. ;Lige :The quarry of Ken and Mary alongside her partner Mute, Lige demonstrates an affinity for collecting yukatas that were once worn by mid- and spicy-aged men. During an attempt to evacuate herself and Mute, a hit with a well-timed and forcefully-thrown tub forces Lige to abandon her ill-gotten payload. She and Mute are apprehended by the joint efforts of the Liberty Bell and The Children special esper teams. ;Captain Shkii Piroshkiski :The failure of the international conference of crucial importance to Japan being his prime volition and supreme objective, Shkii Piroshkiski is an international spy that acquired the rank of captain in the Roviet Air Force for that sole purpose. Even though he has his subordinates successfully capture Minamoto and Aoi before confiscating their payload, Piroshkiski's downfall comes when he underestimates Aoi and dismisses her capabilities thinking that all the Esper Counter Measure generators in his base afford him the absolute advantage. After a fierce dogfight with a quartet of active homing missiles which Aoi returns to him destroying his fighter, the Roviet government (after Minamoto explains all about him) apprehends him for espionage. ;Kikuchi Naoya :Kikuchi is a chivalrous equestrian that developed an infatuation for Ruriko Shinju when he saw her in the shopping district one day. Unfortunately, instead of approaching Ruriko head on and sharing his feelings like a mature adult, Kikuchi takes to using his Level 5 exogenous metempsychosis to override Ruriko's artist volition and maneuver her into making drawings of him. In spite of Naomi working above-ground and Ichirou leading the below-ground effort using Minamoto and his esper charges, Kikuchi's subterfuge went undetected for quite a while until his horse conducts an »Enough is enough!!!« forcible dismount right into B.A.B.E.L.'s clutches. It is hard to say what B.A.B.E.L. will do with Kikuchi since Ruriko does not seem willing to press criminal charges seeing that his misdeed are more emotional immaturity and that no laws were broken. Anime Guest characters From Hayate no Gotoku ;Hayate Ayasaki, Nagi Sanzenin, Tama, Hinagiku Katsura, Miki Hanabishi, Risa Asakaze, Wataru Tachibana, Kotaro Azumiya and Chiharu Harukaze :These characters are from the anime Hayate no Gotoku! which like Zettai Karen Children were produced by the studio SynergySP. They have appeared in brief couple-second cameos in three episodes of Zettai Karen Children so far (episodes 9, 18, 26, and 33), with Hayate and Nagi's appearance in episode 26 being central to Kaoru's actions for part of the episode. From Megaman Star Force ;Geo Stelar and Bud Bison :Geo Stelar and Bud Bison were the plumbers at the drain pipes. From MÄR ;Dorothy and Ginta Toramizu :Dorothy and Ginta's back can be seen in most episodes as random pedestrians. From Ghost Sweeper Mikami ;Reiko Mikami, Shiro Inuzuka, Tadao Yokoshima and Tiger Torakichi :Mikami and Yokoshima appeared briefly in ep 31 as characters used in the game Hyōbu and Momotarou were playing. The series itself was parodied under a similar name in episode 13 when introducing Kaoru's family. From Inazuma Eleven ;Mamoru Endou and Aki Kino :Mamoru Endou and Aki Kino getting with their dates at the dinner table. From Strike Witches ;Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Sanya V. Litvyak and Perrine-H. Clostermann :Eila, Sanya and Perrine from Strike Witches appeared in background of some episodes, like near the beginning of episode 27 when Kaoru was teasing the other students. From Lucky Star ;Tsukasa, Konata, Kagami, and Miyuki; then Yukata, Misao, Yukari and Minami :All are seen in the background of the classroom in episode 27; the first four are all seen together, but with different (more realistic) hair colours. From Macross Frontier ;Ranka Lee :Ranka's likeness can be seen drawn on the blackboard in episode 27. From Midori Days Midori :Midori (puppet version) made a cameo appearance in episode 49 as Sakaki's cell phone strap. Ironically, Sakaki's seiyu (Kishō Taniyama) voiced Sawamura Seiji, the lead character of Midori days anime. Other ;Karen Girl's :Ep 40 has cameos by Karen Girl's, the singers for the series's openings, Over the Future and MY WINGS. Not only do they appear for a moment in the episode, they are also the main focus of the Part A eyecatch. ;Shinichi Watanabe :Shinichi Watanabe makes several cameos as Nabeshin in various episodes. ;Barack Obama :During the Carry/Caroline arc, President Barack Obama made a special appearance. He was bribed by Fujiko to stop the retrieval of Caroline with kisses. A reason that he gueststarred is most likely because it was right before his inaguration into office in the United States. This was popular to do at this time, other appearances being Kuroko's appearance as Barack Obama in Toaru Majutsu no Index. In Zettai Karen Children, he is very dark-skinned, has a very large head, many wrinkles, and his office is a room with no windows and a large desk surrounded by many standing American flags. ;Mario and Luigi :Mario picks up the furniture and Luigi build a hotel from Super Mario Bros series. Zettai Karen Children it:Personaggi di Zettai Karen Children ja:絶対可憐チルドレンの登場人物 th:ตัวละครในสามพลังป่วนพิทักษ์โลก